Vreedle Brothers
The Vreedle Brothers, Octagon and Rhomboid, are an extremely annoying family of clones that need to disapear from the show for good who first appeared in Ben 10: Alien Force. Ben 10: Alien Force Octagon was first mention in Kevin's Big Score. They first appeared in Vreedle, Vreedle where they were appointed by Baz-El to return Ship to him. As Julie doesn't trust them and wants to keep Ship anyway, they start turning violent causing Ben to attack them. After Ben won the tribunal upon appealing to Judge Domstol, Baz-El tried to stop the Vreedle brothers only to be shot by them (though he regenerates few minutes afterwards). Ben and Kevin managed to fend them off which sends them running. In Busy Box, the Vreedle Brothers return to claim a powerful device known only as the Naljian Destructor (it appears to have similar powers to Ship, since it, too, can create a robotic version of what ever it sees; however, unlike Ship it can copy anything upon sight instead of only being able to turn into already mechanical objects upon contact) and try to sell it to the highest bidder. They managed to take the Naljian Destructor and adapted to their way of causing destruction. When the Naljian Destructor starts acting on its own, the Vreedle Brothers returned it to Earth to cause destruction there before attempting to escape. However the Naljian Destructor shoots an energy beam at the fleeing Vreedle Brothers ship which destroys it. However, despite their confirmed destruction, the Vreedles' return in the The Con of Rath (after Kevin's "old friend" Argit informs them Ben, Kevin and Gwen are in possession of Tiffin). When asked how they survived the explosion, Octagon reveals they have been destroyed in previous explosions (stating it happens to them a lot), and Rhomboid accidentally reveals the Vreedles are all clones created by their parents, who created multiple clones of them using an expired "cloning kit" (Rhomboid also said that the "Clones" created with that kit were considered to be "spoiled", meaning the Vreedle Bros. are basically defective clones), before Octagon is forced to remind him that that information is of a "private family matter". They then try to kidnap Tiffin and hold him for ransom, but upon seeing Ben as Rath, they are forced to hire every alien in the space reststop on the spot to help them. They are defeated & thrown into the vacuum of space, where they eventually died or somebody picked them up. They appear to know Kevin's old partner, the porcupine alien Argit, who apparently owes them money. Argit tries to pay back his debt by providing them with information on the Tiffin and earlier in the series by selling off the Rust Bucket to them bit by bit. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Another set of Vreedle clones featured in The Enemy of My Enemy, apparently having turned over a new leaf and in training at the Plumbers' Academy, under the threat of "getting whacked again" by their Father. However, their grades were so low that their father hired Argit to infiltrate the academy and change their test scores. When Ultimate Kevin attacked, the Vreedles tried to help by using a nuclear bomb against him, unaware that the device would kill everyone in the vicinity. After Kevin left, the Vreedles were ordered by Korwak to personally detain Argit for his various crimes. Despite their new leaf,they are soon returned to their criminal ways by their mother Ma Vreedle in the Mother of All Vreedles. Here they help their mother in her plot to drain the earth's salt water oceans to create 300 million Pretty Boy Vreedles. Gwen eventually convinced them to return to their Plumber ways and they in turn convince their mother to come in peacefully (Albeit howling mad). They also request that the team keep quiet about their involvement in their mother's actions. Ben 10: Omniverse After a incident in which the brothers destroyed the Academy's ammunitions dump and the academy itself, the pair were subsequently thrown out of the Plumbers and were once again made fugitives. They later appeared in the episode So Long, And Thanks For All The Smoothies, where they were exploring a derelict ship to scavenge it for weaponry but were captured by Ben and Rook Blonko. With the added help of Argit, the brothers helped Ben secure the ship against the Incursions. While hunting the Incursions, they ran into Argit whom they made hand over the Anihilaarg and then escaped to Earth. Ben, Rook and the Incursions with a hostage Argit gave chase in their respective ships, the Incursions shot down both Ben and the Vreedles and in the resulting Dog pile for the doomsday device accidentally set it off. After Ben as Alien X reconstructed the Universe the brothers believed the device was a dud and destroyed before leaving peacefully. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''Vreedle, Vreedle'' (first appearance) *''Busy Box'' *''The Con of Rath'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' (first re-appearance) *''The Mother of All Vreedles'' Ben 10: Omniverse *''So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies '' (first re-appearance) Video Games Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks The Vreedle Brothers working together are a boss in Vilgax Attacks. They were hired by Vilgax to retrive the energy core on Vulpin. Through the use of the player turning the brothers attacks against each other, the Vreedle Brothers are defeated. In DS version, they are in Encephalus IV. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction The Vreedle Brothers appear in the game Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, in Paris and the Amazon Rainforest. In the former they had broken into a Museum owned by the Forever Knights to steal valuable alien technology (specifically a piece of the Potis Altiare) and were killed by Ben. They later appeared as the main boss of the Amazon level who already had the piece of the Potis Altiare there and were trying to escape from the self destructing base where they were killed again. Ben 10: Galactic Racing The Vreedle brothers are the announcers in Galactic racing. They deliver the story at the beginning, introductions to all of the tracks, and commentary during the races (usually just noting when somebody gets hit, gets charged up, goes Ultimate, takes shortcuts or takes first place). Ben 10: Omniverse They have been seen as villains in the video game. Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion The Vreedle Brothers appear as an Assist Character, and once they're summoned they will attack everyone, even the summoner. Powers and Abilities The Vreedle Brothers are physically weaker than most of Ben's enemies and appear to be a little stronger than a normal human. However they make up for this with a large arsenal of advanced alien weapons, tech, & gear. They are revealed to have a tendency to blow things up (causing property damage), which results in them having numerous run-ins with the law (including Judge Domstol, & possibly the Plumbers as well). Weapons The Vreedle's possess an arsenal of alien weapons, technology, and gear. This includes everything from blaster pistols, cannons, grenades, rocket launchers etc. Immortality As revealed in The Con of Rath, the Vreedle Brothers are in fact clones created by their parents using an "expired cloning kit". This gives the Vreedle's a form of semi-immortality, meaning even if they are killed, another "set" of Vreedle clones will take their place. According to Octagon, they have been killed by explosions several times in the past. Each "set" of clones appear to retain most if not all the memories of the previous "set". Intelligence Due to them being "spoiled" (defective) clones, they have limited intelligence, at one point being distracted by Gwen popping bubble wrap, talking and acting like alien rednecks/hillbillies, however they sometimes use advanced terms (and are able to understand their meaning). They're also shown to be somewhat knowledgeable about rare alien technology & weapons. Apparently they believe themselves somewhat smarter than Appoplexians, as they were "the only creatures stupider and meaner than we are," Octagon was also able to correct Rath on one of his mixed up quotes. In The Enemy of My Enemy, they are also shown of their lack of intelligence by even spelling their names incorrectly. They are apparently well known for their incompetence; in Vreedle, Vreedle when Baz-El sues for custody of Ship and takes Ben to court, the judge criticizes him for sending the Vreedle Brothers after Ship, declaring that they are unable to capture a target alive even when told to do so. Trivia *Their names seem to derive from the names of polygons, octagon and rhombus specifically. See Also *Vreedle Brothers Gallery Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Groups Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Male Aliens Category:Former Villains Category:Plumbers Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Vreedle Family Category:Recurring Characters Category:Rogue/Renegade Plumbers Category:Males Category:Frienemies